The present invention relates generally to retractable safety syringes which retract a needle into a syringe body after use of the safety syringe to inject medication into a patient for preventing syringe reuse and accidental needle prickings.
In recent years, the public (e.g., drug addicts, drug users, medical personnel and healthcare providers and the like) has become increasingly aware of the health hazards associated with needle reuse and accidental needle prickings. For example, at least twenty blood-borne pathogens may be transmitted by the reuse of needles or accidental needle prickings. For example, Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV), Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS), Hepatitis B, Hepatitis C, syphilis, malaria, tuberculosis, and herpes. Despite the awareness of the risk of needle reuse and accidental needle prickings, at least 36 percent of HIV/AIDS cases and more than 50 percent of Hepatitis B and Hepatitis C cases in the United States may be linked to the sharing of needles among drug addicts. Accordingly, there is a need to curb the practice of sharing needles among drug addicts.
The problem of needle sharing or needle reuses is further amplified when viewed in relation to the world population. For example, approximately 30 percent of reported HIV/AIDS cases in Brazil, Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay and Argentina are directly related to the sharing of contaminated needles among drug addicts. Approximately 70 percent of the HIV cases reported in China are directly linked to the sharing of contaminated needles. In eastern European countries, 80 percent of injection drug addicts admit to sharing contaminated needles. Approximately 43 percent of HIV/AIDS cases reported in Poland and Yugoslavia are linked to the sharing of contaminated needles among drug addicts.
Accidental needle prickings also pose a threat to healthcare workers. In particular, approximately one million accidental needle prickings are reported by healthcare workers annually. However, it is believed that at least three million accidental needle prickings occur each year, of which about two million are unreported. Various studies estimate that out of all the accidental needle pricking injuries that occur to nurses, approximately 40 percent to 53 percent go unreported. Various studies also estimate that out of all the needle pricking injuries that occur to laboratory technicians, approximately 92 percent go unreported. Various studies further estimate that out of all the needle pricking injuries that occur to physicians, approximately 70 percent to 95 percent go unreported.
In 1997, the Center for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) sponsored a study which found that approximately 76 percent of needle pricking injuries could be avoided by using safety needles. Presently, there are at least 250 types of safety syringes. Unfortunately, the safety syringes that currently exist have been criticized for various problems associated in operating the safety syringe and its ineffectiveness.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved safety syringe.